


Первый шаг

by ellssa



Series: Long way [2]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellssa/pseuds/ellssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1) 359 К.С.<br/>2) Используется уже старая карта Дриксен, где еще есть Брюнн.<br/>3) Прямое продолжение "Послушай"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Первый шаг

**Author's Note:**

> 1) 359 К.С.  
> 2) Используется уже старая карта Дриксен, где еще есть Брюнн.  
> 3) Прямое продолжение "Послушай"

Олаф бежал, пока не перестал узнавать улицы. Тогда он остановился. Пытаясь разглдяеть хоть что-то знакомое в свете тусклой луны, он сделал еще несколько шагов. Нога поехала на чем-то скользком, поймать равновесие не удалось, и Олаф шлепнулся на мостовую, ткнувшись руками во что-то влажное.  В нос ударил запах, который он заметил бы раньше, если бы из-за побега так не колотилось сердце: кровь и залежалое мясо. Квартал мясников! А судя по грязище, дом рядом принадлежит старику Кроону, старшине их цеха. Он единственный в городе не соблюдал указа бургмейстера, по которому отходы следовало вывозить и сбрасывать в Штромху ниже по течению. Выкидывал все прямо возле лавки и в ус не дул. Приставы с ним ругались. Соседи ругались. Даже отец когда-то поругался. Все без толку... Вот повезло-то, что он и сегодня своим привычкам не изменил! Кроон жил возле самого квартала ткачей, за которым, если свернуть направо, начиналась улица Обжор.

Поднявшись и вытерев руки о штаны, Олаф быстро зашагал вперед. Сзади, ободряюще похлопывая его по спине, болталась сумка.

Улица Обжор - довольно широкая по меркам Эзелхарда - заканчивалась Площадью защитников. Ткачи ее звали Площадью ткачей, рыбаки – Площадью рыбаков, мясники – мясников. Местные жители ничуть не путались в этой неразберихе и с охотой пересказывали всем заезжим связанную с ней историю. Дескать, четверть круга назад с той стороны Торского хребта в Эзелхард прорвались бергеры. Они хотели сжечь ратушу, но пока миновали Рыбный рынок у Речных ворот, переполошили цеховую милицию трех кварталов. Доблестные защитники города бросились в погоню, которая закончилась на площади, носившей в то время имя Пяти переулков. Ткачи, рыбаки и мясники столкнулись там нос к носу и едва не передрались, осыпая друг друга обвинениями в трусости, из-за которой бергерам удалось-таки сбежать. Поостыв, горожане этому только порадовались, но старшины трех цехов так просто сдаваться не пожелали. На следующий день они явились к бургмейстеру с требованием разобраться, кто именно изгнал врага из города, и вознаградить героев за доблесть. Тогдашний бургмейстер Эзелхарда, человек степенный и к ссорам не склонный, достойную награду, разумеется, пообещал. На следующий день на площади Пяти переулков зачитали его указ «о переименовании оной в Площадь защитников, дабы помнили потомки и почитали столько, сколько город стоять будет».

Самым примечательным на этой площади вот уже несколько десятков лет оставался  постоялый двор «Семь звезд». На его большой пожелтевшей вывеске куда-то плыл корабль с парусами, а над ним дугой выгибались семь звезд разного цвета. Йелле, младший сын хозяина, говорил, что на самом деле это солнце, луна и еще пять акс… айс… ас… Мудреное слово, подслушанное у проезжавшего сьентифика, он никогда не мог вспомнить, и они с Олафом, давясь от смеха,  принимались придумывать к нему окончания.  За этим занятием их обычно заставал почтенный мастер Затмааг, владелец постоялого двора. Он уводил Йелле за ухо, а Олаф оставался смотреть на нарисованный корабль и мечтать о настоящих кораблях в настоящем море.

В этот раз Олафа не интересовал ни корабль, ни звезды. Йелле сболтнул, что третьего дня у них остановился один монах. «Желтый-желтый, как труп, воском измазанный. Ему отец медикуса вызвать хотел, а он в ответ: “Мне в Метхенберг надо!” - краснощекий круглолицый Йелле корчил жуткие гримасы, передразнивая монаха. – Потом, правда, все равно встать не смог». «И не поехал?» - спросил Олаф. Одолевавшие его в последние дни мысли споткнулись о слово «Метхенберг». «Не-а, - Йелле размахивал ногами, взгромоздившись на пустой лоток. – Но возчик его вчерась сена свежего на повозку накидал…».

Как Олаф и думал, похожая повозка нашлась у конюшен постоялого двора. Понадеявшись на свою удачу, он забрался в самый низ мягкого стога и, утомленный переживаниями, быстро заснул.

 

Проснулся он от того, что его тряхнуло, и что-то твердое впилось в щеку. Проспал, первым делом подумал Олаф, разгребая сено. Однако вместо Штромхи, на берегу которой они сваливали стога для скотины, по сторонам тянулись высокие ели. Напротив в телеге лежал незнакомый человек в серой монашеской рясе. Плеснуло жгучей радостью – не ошибся! Угадал! И сразу вспомнились и вчерашний день, и разговор с братом, и свое решение.

\- Доброе утро, - поздоровался он хриплым со сна голосом.  В животе заурчало.

\- Гнали бы вы его, брат Ринус, - подал голос возница, бросив на нежданного спутника неприязненный взгляд, –  или вам потом с его родней разбираться охота?

Олаф не удивился. Беглецам никто не радуется. Он и не думал, что  его не попробуют прогнать.

\- Моя мама давно умерла. А отец искать не будет.

Гордости в отце было много, не зря его даже священник этим попрекал. Теперь, если он решит вернуться, отец сам выставит за порог.  Не простит за то, что ремеслом пренебрег.

\- Значит, явится мастер. Поди потом доказывай, что никто тебя не сманил. Выкуп платить еще заставят. 

По последнему кесарскому указу выкуп мастеру за сбежавшего ученика платил тот, кто этому побегу способствовал. Конечно, верных слуг Создателя почитали, но на деле это не мешало цеховикам требовать денег за беглецов даже с Орденов. Олаф сжал губы и уставился прямо в спину вознице, подпаленную по краям светом поднимавшегося солнца.

\- В ученики отдать меня не успели. Свободный я. Волен идти, куда пожелаю.

\- Вот и шел бы, да только не в чужие телеги, а в родной дом,  - буркнул возница. – Сказано же: «Уважай кровь свою прежде своих желаний».

\- А еще сказано: «Избирай свой путь, сколько бы труден и тяжек он ни был», – огрызнулся Олаф. На язык вдруг сами соскочили слова Наставления, которые упорством и палкой вдалбливал после службы священник в головы всех охочих: -  А в Эсператии еще сказано, что не отмерит Создатель тяжести большей, чем выдержит человек.

\- Ты читаешь Эсператию? – неожиданно спросил до сих пор молчавший монах.  Олаф моргнул, переводя на него взгляд – седой, кожа желтая, лицо в морщинах. И знака на плече нет, не поймешь, из какого ордена.

\- Не читаю, священник рассказывал. Я учил только молитвы и Наставления.   

В это самое мгновение он жалел, что не знает языка, на котором написана священная книга. Тогда, возможно, монах принял бы его всерьез и точно довез до Метхенберга.

\- Как тебя зовут?

\- Олаф Кальдмеер.

\- И куда ты направляешься, Олаф Кальдмеер?

\- В Метхенберг.

\- Юнгой решил стать? – Увидев, какое впечатление произвели его слова, брат Ринус улыбнулся. – Невелика загадка. Ради чего еще может бежать мальчишка в самый большой морской порт кесарии? Намного любопытнее, откуда ты узнал, куда и когда я отправляюсь?  Следил за нами?

Олаф вспыхнул. От обвинения стало обидно.

\- Вы же сами говорили, когда от медикуса отказывались. Вас слышал Йелле, сын мастера Затмаага… хозяина «Семи звезд», а он рассказал мне. А про сегодня догадаться было легче легкого. Йелле говорил, что он, - Олаф кивнул на возчика, - сена на повозку накидал, зачем бы, если не перед дорогой? А я день назад на рынке кухарку из «Семи звезд» видел, она репу выбирала и все повторяла, что хозяин велел запечь ее в меду да так, чтобы монаху заезжему даже жевать не пришлось. Такую репу, как она выбрала, сутки вымачивать надо. Вот и выходило, что ехать вы будете сегодня… Не следил я ни за кем… За людьми вообще следить не надо – надо слушать, что они говорят. 

На последних словах не сводивший до того с него глаз брат Ринус откинул голову на сено и закрыл глаза.

Олаф растерялся. Что это означает? Ему можно остаться? Его довезут до Метхенберга? Но монах, кажется, уснул. А возчик больше не обращал на него внимания. 

В животе снова забурчало. Олаф достал из сумки хлеб и откусил. Потом посмотрел на лежащего монаха – «Что завещал Создатель? – вспомнился высокий голос их священника, который спрашивал вторую главу Наставления. – Делить воду, пищу и кров, что имеешь, с теми, кто нуждается в них» -  и отломил половину.

\- Вот, возьмите…

 *

Вечером того же дня к ним присоединился идущий из Ротеншлосса купеческий посыльный. Он шел по обочине тракта, и брат Ринус попросил своего возницу забрать его. К вечеру в повозке очутился и мрачный мастеровой из небольшой деревеньки Осельрах. Он направлялся  в Люнмарк, что лежал на полпути к Метхенбергу,  к родственникам жены, чтобы попросить у них в долг на собственную мастерскую. Похоже, брат Ринус вообще не отказывал нуждающимся в помощи путникам. Интересно, он из Ордена Милосердия или Домашнего очага? Другим орденам до бедняков обычно дела не было. Посмотрев на брата Ринуса, Олаф не решился спрашивать вслух. Болячка у того, и верно, оказалась злой: монах почти не шевелился в своем углу и даже не пытался ни с кем разговаривать.

Зато купеческий посыльный Юрн из Ротеншлосса болтал за четверых. Он охотно рассказывал про хозяина, погнавшего его по поручению в Метхенберг, про  Ротеншлосс, про его главную знаменитость Михля Грочинга, сказки которого люди были готовы слушать даже под проливным дождем. Про великого шпильмана Олаф знал от Томаса. Тот не пропускал ни одного представления и охотно пересказывал их по четыреста раз. Вспомнив брата, Олаф незаметно тронул сумку. В груди потеплело.  

\- А ты куда, малец, направляешься? От мастера сбежал? – внезапно спросил его Юрн, только-только отсмеявшийся над собственным рассказом про какую-то матушку Тиль, завещавшую нелюбимому зятю таверну с названием «Жареный гусь».

\- Я от работы не бегаю, - Олаф привычно сжал губы. Прав был отец, говоря, что купеческие не понимают. Нет хуже, чем наняться к мастеру и пойти потом напопятную. Когда слово дано и бумагой скреплено, то воли и желаний у ученика больше нет. Есть долг с утра до вечера на восемь лет, как велит устав цеха. Если бы отец успел отдал его мастеру Флориану,  как собирался, он бы сбежать не посмел. После данного слова пути назад не бывает. – Я в Метхенберг еду, юнгой хочу стать.

Юрн рассмеялся.

\- Наслушался, небось, шпильманов? Крутые бока поднимаются над пенящимися волнами и паруса раздуваются, словно лебединые крылья. Только бред все это. Ты же про настоящие корабли ничего толком не знаешь. Вот скажи, куда ты юнгой хочешь, на торговый корабль или военный?

\- Я… - всю злость Олафа, как рукой сняло. Он растерялся. Он не знал. Он просто хотел на корабль.

\- Бросал бы ты свою затею, - очнувшись от своих мыслей, тяжело заговорил Йозеф. – У меня брат в матросах служит, доля несахарная. Спать будешь на палубе вповалку между пушками, вшами зарастешь, а попробуешь взбрыкнуть – плеткой отходят, мало не покажется.  

\- А еще вонища! – подхватил с видимым удовольствием Юрн. – Вода гнилая, серой и дегтем несет! Пришлось мне когда-то поплавать по хозяйским делам, в жизни этого  смрада не забуду!

Йозеф утвердительно качнул головой.

\- Жрать будешь тухлятину, которая от крыс останется, или бобовую похлебку на соленой воде. 

\- С личинками, - хохотнул Юрн. – Я с того времени видеть бобы не могу. Все этих маленьких тварей вспоминаю… Как только твой брат терпит?

\- Он контракт на двадцать лет подписал. Потом сбежать хотел, но я отговорил: все равно поймают и повесят за дезертирство. Лучше уж червей есть, чем самому им на корм отправиться.

\- Вот послушай разумного человека, - Юрн кивнул на снова замолчавшего Йозефа. – Если действительно от работы не бегаешь, пошли лучше к нам в лавку. Хозяин сейчас помощника ищет. Жить и столоваться при доме будешь, койку получишь. Дался тебе тот корабль! Это для благородных он, как дом родной,  для нас, простых людей, - та же могила.   

Оглушенный услышанным Олаф молчал. Потом вспомнил кое-что.

\- А на торговом корабле?

\- Думаешь, там слаще? Я тебе настоящее дело предлагаю, а ты… Дурачье… - Юрн махнул рукой, всем своим видом показывая, что он думает о таком малоумии.

Пожав плечами, Олаф откинулся на сено. Небо к вечеру набиралось глубокой синевой. Почему все говорят, что у воды синий цвет? Вот Штромха бывала  прозрачной: такой, что хоть камни на дне считай, а после схода снегов становилась мутно-желтой, как разбавленная глина. Сквозь накатившую дремоту доносился мерный стук копыт крепкой лошадки. Опять что-то начал рассказывать Юрн… Неужели море будет таким же синим, как небо? И таким же бескрайним?

 *

По рассказам потрепанных купцов, запивавших в «Семи звездах» пережитый страх или потерю товара, и по представлениям шпильманов на ярмарке нападение разбойников представлялось Олафу чем-то шумным, долгим, с бряцаньем оружия и вспышками выстрелов из пистолей. На деле оказалось иначе. Вот они ехали в повозке, так же, как и день до этого: безымянный согнутый возчик, измученный  брат Ринус в своем углу, молчаливый Йозеф, совсем темный от каких-то мыслей. Юрн болтал, копыта лошадки глухо бились в дорогу, в высоком небе проносились птицы… И вдруг свистнуло. Юрн поперхнулся, завалился набок и навзничь свесился с телеги. Свистнуло снова. Йозеф издал какой-то странный звук. Из горла у него торчала стрела. Встала лошадка – весь подобравшись, Олаф метнул взгляд на возчика. Тот сидел, согнувшись в три погибели, и руки у него болтались вдоль тела.

Стало страшно.

\- Беги, живо! – скомандовал брат Ринус, но сам даже не подумал подняться. Да и куда ему? Он ведь на ногах не стоит. Олаф зарылся в сено и проделал в нем дыру. Через нее стало видно троих неторопливо приближающихся мужчин.

\- Да беги же!

Сбежать в лес, его не догонят; пока будут ковыряться в повозке, потеряют время. Потом напрямик, вдоль тракта, какая-нибудь добрая душа поможет добраться до города. А там сообщить стражникам. Которые скажут, что разбойников на тракте пусть ловит кесарский гарнизон. Да и все равно поздно уже будет…

До разбойников оставалось несколько бье. Стало слышно, как один из них что-то насвистывает. Сейчас они подойдут, увидят и… Олаф зажмурился, прижимая к себе Эсператию и часто-часто дыша, словно после долгого бега. В ушах отчего-то звенело. Страх внутри требовал вскочить и мчаться отсюда что есть мочи, по траве, веткам и камням, подальше от опасности, но тут лежал больной человек, который согласился довести его до Метхенберга, и его нельзя было бросать одного. Сумел доброту принять, сумей и отдать, так отец говорил. Еще он говорил, что страху надо смотреть в лицо, тогда он будет бегать от тебя, а не ты от страха. И Олаф заставил себя открыть глаза и поднять голову. На этом силы кончились. Взгляд его уперся в чей-то нагрудный ремень. На нем, у самого кончика виднелся широкий потертый след от пряжки, словно когда-то его носил очень полный человек.

\- … монах и мальчишка, какой-то, - разобрал Олаф, когда противный комариный звон в ушах сгинул. – А ну-ка, что тут?

Сумку с Эсператией легко выдернули у него из рук и перевернули. Одинокая книжка шлепнулась на сено.

Разочарованно выругавшись, разбойник пошел к брату Ринусу. Второй принялся неторопливо обыскивать тела. Возчика он сволок на землю и, не найдя ничего в одежде, стащил с него сапоги. Йозефа не тронул, он был одет хуже самих разбойников, а вот с Юрна снял и пояс, и кафтан, и берет с зеленым пером забрал, который тот не надевал, приберегая для Метхенберга.  Свистевший разбойник с арбалетом стоял в стороне.

\- Кажись все, Гюбель, - обратился к нему тот, который перетряхивал вещи брата Ринуса, – Пусто. Даже жрачки мало.

\- Дерьмо, - равнодушно бросил Гюбель, натягивая арбалет. – Не свезло.

Олаф снова задышал  тяжело и прерывисто. Сзади раздался смех того разбойника, что натягивал на себя кафтан Юрна.

\- Глянь на мальчишку, Кривой, трясется, как щенок. Не боись, парень, Гюбель стреляет отменно, ничего не почувствуешь, руку даю. Хотя мне пробовать не приходилось, - он снова захохотал.

Болт блеснул на солнце. Вот и все. Бежать поздно. Олаф оторвал взгляд от оружия и посмотрел прямо в лицо того, кто его держал.

\- Постойте, - внезапно заговорил монах. – Вы совершаете ошибку.

\- Проповедь решил прочитать, священник?

\- Нет… - голос брата Ринуса прервался, но он твердо продолжил – Если вы сейчас убьете мальчишку, вы лишитесь большой награды.

\- Да-да, – Гюбель хмыкнул. – Пары проклятий от его папаши, которые ты своими молитвами обернешь в золотые слитки.   

\- У его отца есть кое-что подейственнее проклятий. Великий барон Ахтеркамп может или осыпать вас золотом за возвращение собственного сына, или устроить охоту в тех местах, откуда ему передадут его труп.

\- Врешь!  - это выкрикнул тот самый разбойник, который обыскивал Олафа, кажется, Кривой.  – Ты на его рожу глянь, откуда там баронской  крови взяться?

\- Все мы дети Создателя, – брат Ринус закрыл глаза. Это означало, что ему снова становится плохо.  – Я – учитель этого молодого человека, и именно меня послали на его поиски, когда он сбежал от отца. Через братьев моего ордена мне удалось узнать, что его видели в  Эзелхарде, и я отправился следом.  Теперь везу обратно. Поступайте, как знаете. Можете даже прирезать. Вдруг вам повезет, и в следующий раз здесь проедет графиня в шелках и драгоценностях.

\- А почему вы направляетесь Южным трактом, который ведет в Метхенберг? Баронство Ахтеркамп от него далеко к западу, - подозрительно спросил Гюбель.  

\-  Путь до владений барона неблизкий. Мне нужны лекарства, чтобы выдержать дорогу. Ближайший монастырь Домашнего очага только в Метхенберге.

На этом брат Ринус замолчал. Разбойники колебались. Гюбель сделал им знак, и они, отойдя к деревьям, принялись жарко спорить.

Олаф подполз к монаху.

\- Вы им соврали, - зашептал он. – Почему? Разве братья в Ожидании не клянутся не осквернять свои уста ложью, противной Создателю?

\- Иногда ради спасения жизни приходится нарушать клятвы. Слушай и запоминай: барона зовут Рудольф Ахтеркамп. Ему шестьдесят, ты у него поздний и единственный ребенок. Когда тебя начнут расспрашивать, ты не должен ничего напутать.

Отказаться от своей крови? Но в Наставлении их учили… Да отец сам бы назвал его мертвым для семьи, если бы он согласится так поступить!

\- Ваш барон мне не отец, - решительно отрезал Олаф. – Мой отец еще жив, я не стану позорить его, признавая своим чужого.

\- Глупец! - монах неожиданно больно схватил его за руку. - Ты погубишь нас обоих! Никому не нужны оборванец и полумертвый монах,  не сумеешь солгать – нас прирежут и бросят тут на корм воронам, как этих несчастных. Ты этого хочешь?

Он почти швырнул Олафа на тело Йозефа. От тела пахнуло кровью.

Разбойники тем временем закончили совещаться и вернулись к телеге. Заговорил Гюбель.

\- Значит так, священник. Мы тебе поверим. Отвезем мы вас к барону Ахтеркампу. Но если мне покажется, что ты что-то задумал, оставим тебя подыхать в канаве, а мальца повезем дальше сами. Барон вряд ли будет горевать по его  учителю. Эй, ты, - крикнул он Олафу, - тебя как звать?

Глядя на Йозефа, Олаф молчал. Глаза у того были никакими - блестящими, как пуговицы, которые вставляли чучелам ловчих птиц, что продавали у них на ярмарке - и никакими.

\- Ты меня слышишь? Или немой?

Олаф молчал.

\- Я спросил, как звать тебя?! – рявкнул Гюбель. Его лоб прорезала вздувшаяся горбом вена. Олаф перевел взгляд на монаха, наблюдавшего за ним с напряженным лицом, и промолчал.  Тут же щеку ожгло такой увесистой оплеухой, что он снова повалился на Йозефа.

\- Отвечай!

\- Сами видите, уважаемый, - монах вмешался прежде, чем Олафу дали вторую пощечину. – Мальчик с норовом. У него характер настоящего Ахтеркампа, поэтому и сбежал, когда барон впервые приказал высечь его во вразумление. Он отказывается говорить с тех пор, как я его нашел. Его зовут Олаф.

Собственное имя показалось почти чужим. В Эзелхарде все произносили его, мягко растягивая в середине, монах – быстро и твердо, что сразу выдавало в нем неместного.  

\- Значит, Олаф, - а вот Гюбель говорил правильно, как все они.  – Ну молчи тогда, Олаф, сын барона Ахтеркампа, молчание, говорят, дороже золота, которое нам за тебя отвалят. А ты, священник, в следующий раз не лезь, когда тебя не спрашивают. За вожжи, Кривой!

Тела недавних спутников бросили на пыльной дороге. Гюбель и второй разбойник устроились в стогу, где спал Олаф, а сам Олаф перебрался в угол к брату Ринусу.

Лошадка, равнодушная к тому, чьи руки держат поводья, зашагала по дороге.

*

На ночь они остановились в лесу, свернув с проторенной дороги. Разбойники развели костер, достали припасы. Пленникам досталось по куску вяленого мяса и черствого хлеба. Брат Ринус отдал свое мясо Олафу, еле-еле проглотив немного хлеба с водой.

\- Вставай, - скомандовал он после этого. Олаф с удивлением увидел, как он расчищает землю и ломает тонкий прут. Гюбель и Кривой смотрели за приготовлением с не меньшим интересом. Только второй разбойник, которого они называли Клювом, видимо, за выдающийся нос,  завалился спать в телеге, не обращая ни на кого внимания.  

\- Это чем ты занялся, священник? – не выдержал Кривой.

Монах даже бровью не повел.

\- Господин барон нанял меня учителем к этому отроку, и я буду его учить, хочет он этого или нет.

Он велел Олафу открыть Эсператию и записать на старогальтарском строчки из третьей песни: «Терпение есть добродетель, ибо в Ожидании познается оно».

Покрутив в руках палочку, Олаф уставился на землю перед собой. Он и на дриксен-то не сумел бы этого сделать, не то что на старогальтарском, который представлялся ему бессмысленным  нагромождением значков и черточек.

Плечи ожгло хворостиной.

\- Потомок баронов Ахтеркамп всегда держит спину прямо.

Чуть позже Олаф был пребольно бит той же самой хворостиной за лень.  После чего брат Ринус начертил перед ним алфавит и наказал до следующего вечера затвердить его на память.

Разбойники им не мешали, с большим удовольствием наблюдая, как сына барона дерут, словно последнего оборванца, и подсказывая монаху, как делать это половчей.  

 

Они держались в стороне от главных трактов и городов. Лошадка тянула скрипучую телегу по узким, почти пустынным дорогам. Совершенно одинаковым на взгляд Олафа. Непонятно, как Кривой понимал, где нужно сворачивать, потому что деревья вокруг тоже были совершенно одинаковыми.

Каждый вечер после ужина – каким бы скудным он ни был – брат Ринус начинал уроки. Он никогда не повторял дважды и безжалостно бил по плечам или рукам, если усматривал в ответах отсутствие почтения или леность.

Однажды Олаф не выдержал. Он вскочил после очередного удара, гневно сжимая кулаки. Брат Ринус равнодушно оглядел его с головы до ног.

\- Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать?

Кривой заржал, как жеребец. Олаф до сих пор не произнес ни слова, и разбойник с неизменным интересом наблюдал за их занятиями, ожидая когда хворостина монаха перешибет упрямство баронского сынка.

\- Тот, кто идет на поводу у животной лени заканчивает, как животное – в кишащем крысами общем трюме. Тот, кто способен ее преодолеть, может получить шанс на что-то большее.

Напоминание о корабле, который в мечтах хотелось вести куда-то за горизонт, остудили голову. Как ни мало Олаф знал, он понимал, что брат Ринус прав. Потоптавшись немного, он сел на место. К его ногам полетела заостренная палочка взамен сломанной.

\- Пиши слово «смирение» семижды семь раз.

И Олаф писал в свете догорающего костра, постепенно запоминая обретавшие смысл непонятные значки.

Больше брат Ринус в тот вечер ничего не говорил. Он вообще почти не разговаривал сверх того, что требовалось, чтобы объяснить урок. Не читал молитв, не пытался проповедовать, он даже не ел ничего, кроме размоченного в воде хлеба. Он так напоминал мертвеца, что на третьей неделе пути проходящий мимо босой монах предложил соборовать своего брата в Ожидании. Гюбель нахмурился, но брат Ринус махнул рукой, и монах побрел прочь.  Олаф тоскливо смотрел вслед запыленной рясе, под которой мелькали черные пятки. Вспыхнувшая было дурацкая надежда на спасение гасла.

 *

Владения барона Ахтеркампа становились все ближе. Олаф не понимал, почему это не беспокоит брата Ринуса. Когда разбойники узнают, что выкупа им не видать, рассчитывать на их милосердие не придется. За время путешествия они уходили на промысел не так уж часто, но приносимая после таких отлучек добыча и разговоры, которые Гюбель даже не приказывал таить от пленников, не оставляли надежд на иное.

Вечером Олаф зубрил значки старогальтарского алфавита и складывал из них слова, а утром и днем, трясясь в телеге, думал, как сбежать вдвоем с больным монахом. По всему выходило, что никак, но Олаф не желал сдаваться. Вскоре все его мысли сосредоточились на арбалете. Отец давал пару раз пострелять из него - для этого не требовалось какого-то особого мастерства. На ночь их давно уже не связывали. Прокрасться ночью к Гюбелю, схватить оружие и хотя бы ранить разбойников, если не получится убить. Кривой и Клюв спали обычно мертвецким сном. Кривого вообще по утрам его приятели поднимали пинками. Гюбель был куда более осторожен и всегда держал оружие рядом, но Олаф надеялся на свою ловкость.

  Его надежды испарились, когда Гюбель, заметив его интерес к арбалету и наверняка поняв, что за ним скрывается, с глумливой ухмылкой протянул ему оружие. Натянуть тетиву сил не хватило, и понимание, что его единственный возможный план не сработает, было куда обидней, чем гогот и насмешки самих разбойников.

Оставалось только надеяться на чудо. Например, на стражу какого-нибудь из городов.  Может, это только в Эзелхарде она даже за городскую стену не выбирается.  Вот появятся они на месте их привала, завяжут героический бой и всех спасут… Когда у земляной жабы зубы вырастут!

Реальность снова оказалась ни на что не похожей. Точно так же, как и почти месяц назад, вдруг раздался свист, и Кривой свалился на землю. Гюбель упал, успев только вскинуть арбалет. Клюву удалось добежать до края поляны. Там его и зарубил выскочивший из лесу всадник. Следом за первым верховым появились еще четверо. Двое из них спешились и отправились к телам разбойников. Из-за спин остальных, прежде неразличимый за рослыми крупными жеребцами, выехал монах на осле. Он то и дело колотил в бока животного пятками, заставляя показывать несвойственную тому скорость.

\- Он еще жив? – крикнул монах Олафу и, не дожидаясь ответа, вытащил стеклышко из кармана рясы.

\- Вы слишком беспокоитесь, брат Арнольд, - брат Ринус открыл глаза. – Создателя должно ожидать в смирении перед неизбежным.

\- Смирение не означает равнодушие.

Заметно успокоившись, брат Арнольд, в котором Олаф с изумлением узнал того самого монаха, который неделю назад встретился им на дороге, направился к командиру стражи. Тот, занятый наблюдением за тем, как трупы стаскивают в одно место, сначала нахмурился, выслушав, но потом махнул рукой. Стражники кинулись к телеге и за несколько минут вытащили оттуда все, что осталось от разбойников.

\- Стремление к честной службе должно поощрять и вознаграждать, - весело сказал вернувшийся монах, привязывая осла. Он подхватил полы рясы, забрался на козлы и схватил поводья. Лошадь приветственно взмахнула хвостом.

Олаф собрался уже спросить, как их нашли и куда они направляются, как вдруг заметил, что глаза брата Ринуса приоткрыты и насмешливо блестят. Злость на него давно прошла, хотя согласиться с вынужденной ложью во спасение по-прежнему было трудно. Однако упрямство заставило промолчать и в этот раз. 

\- Брат Арнольд, - заговорил брат Ринус,  -  сей отрок жаждет знать тайну вашего чудесного появления, но природная скромность мешает ему задать вопрос.

Монах издал довольно громкий смешок:

\- Рядом с вами это качество всегда проявляется в людях в первую очередь, - он обернулся и подмигнул. -  Во время нашей первой встречи брат Ринус показал мне знак, которым в нашем ордене просят о помощи.

«В нашем»? Олаф подосадовал на свою недогадливость. Пусть на монахе не было знака пса, он же ходил босым! Только в Ордене Домашнего очага наказывали себя тяготами, чтобы сделать ожидание Создателя достойней.

\- Дорога, которой вы следовали, ведет мимо Брюнна. Я помолился Создателю о даровании мне удачи и поспешил на Северный тракт. Там мне встретились добрые люди, направлявшиеся  в Брюнн верхом. Они нашли одного коня для скромного брата. А добрый капитан городской стражи, к которому я обратился с просьбой, не стал мне отказывать. Создатель укрепил его в намерении найти вас, и спустя несколько дней его люди напали на ваш след. Дальше вы все видели сами...

За время неторопливого рассказа они выехали из леса и оказались прямо перед городом, который раскинулся ниже по склону холма. Над ровной полосой крепостной стены хорошо были видны островерхие башни, казавшиеся кукольными в сравнении с эзелхардскими. Путь до ворот много времени не занял. Стражники, окинув внимательным взглядом брата  Арнольда, потеснили купцов, что дожидались переписи товара, и пропустили телегу. Сзади послышались недовольные крики, которые заглушил грохот колес по мостовой. Олаф с любопытством вытянул голову. Улицы тут были вымощены в середке каким-то серым камнем. А возле самых домов его сменяли узкие красные кирпичи! Люди ходили, стараясь не ступать за их пределы, даже если для этого им приходилось иногда жаться к стенам. В Эзелхарде такого отродясь не было!

\- Это и есть Брюнн, - повторил незнакомое название брат Арнольд, - сейчас мы доберемся до резиденции ордена, найдем лекаря для брата Ринуса, а потом решим, что делать с тобой, отрок.

Эти слова напомнили Олафу, зачем он бежал из дома. Он собирался в Метхенберг, чтобы поступить на флот, а попал в незнакомый город, о котором никогда не слышал.

\- Езжай через  мимо церкви святой Бенигны, брат Арнольд, - попросил брат Ринус.

\- Тебе так хочется  поклониться святой?

Телега затряслась вверх по узкой дороге, которая куда больше походила на эзелхардскую – обычная утоптанная земля, немного вязкая от сырости. Над головой у Олафа нависали  балконы выстроенных домов, под которыми царили вечные сумерки. Тем неожиданней показался поток света, обрушившийся на них, когда телега выкатилась на небольшую площадку перед крохотной церковью.

\- Посмотри, Олаф, - тихо позвал брат Ринус.

Тот поднял голову, и, не помня себя, вскочил на ноги. Внизу темно-синим зеркалом расстилалось море. А на нем… «Плывут корабли, словно величавые лебеди, расправлены их паруса крыльями, и крутые бока вздымаются над волнами», - все было так, как пел когда-то на площади Михль Грочинг.

Северный флот кесарии Дриксен заходил на внутренний рейд.


End file.
